Ultimatum
|released = 15.3.0|lethality = 32 (max)|rateoffire = 37|capacity = 1|mobility pc = 65|cost = 2400 Battle Credits}} The Ultimatum '''is a Primary weapon released in the 15.3.0 update. It is obtainable in the Battle Pass of the Cyber Season. Appearance It looks like a futuristic laser weapon that has mostly purple details, its barrel has a light blue glow. It reloads by flipping the barrel aside and putting in a power cell. It has 2 attached blue power cells at its body, as well as a back handle behind it. Also, it has the same theme as the neutralizer. Strategy The weapon deals devastating damage at close range, the weapon has 20 shots total without any enhancements. It has quite heavy mobility and a rather slow reload. Like the Ghost Lantern, it does not require reloading once fired. which makes its reload animation rather odd to be present. Tips * This weapon should be used just like any other shotgun, it should be used at close range * This weapon has a wall-break ability, use this to your advantage to pick off enemies behind cover. * Aim for the head and make each shot count. * Wear any clothing that enhances the stats of primary weapons. * This weapon does not need to reload when fired, making it easier to rapid fire, though it looks like It does reload. * '''IF Judge is added back to the game (or anything with rocket control to be added in the near future), use the this alongside the third eye. The third eye detects the players through while the ultimatum can pick them off. * Against heavily protected players using Mythical clan weapons, robot samurai or any type of total health increasing gadgets/weapons, sneak up on them like the way you use the Poseidon trident and flank then attack to surprise them while also one-shotting them at the same time. Counters * Stay as far away from its users, since this weapon has quite a large spread, less damage will be taken at farther ranges. * Avoid hiding behind walls, since this weapon has a wall-break ability. * Use area damage weapons and/or long-range snipers to carefully take out its users. * Be cautious when a user of this weapon is spotted, as they tend to fire it rapidly. * Any high damage snipers will take it out. Be careful not to be outsmarted if you’re camping in somewhere that they think you might be in, using the third eye. Theme Cyber Themed Weapon Setups Bring a weapon with more capacity, a scoped weapon that is more suitable for longer ranges, and an area damage weapon. * This weapon can provide its users with relatively decent, if not very good gameplay for those who are skilled enough to use this weapon. Although it only has 1 bullet and an excruciatingly long reload speed for this weapon category, when used properly and in conjunction with other weapon categories, this weapon can lead to a swift kill with every person you face. However, with this weapon being the shotgun it is, have a good mid-long ranged weapon such as the Exterminator or maybe the Neutralizer. Trivia The weapon is one of the first Primary weapons to feature the wall-break ability, the other being the Industrial Nailer. * The weapon also has the lowest capacity and firing rate among all primary weapons, only having 20 shots total with no enhancements and firing rate of 37. ** Despite having a reload animation, it does not need to reload in order to be fired again. *This is the first and the only shotgun with wall break attribute. * This is one of the obtainable Battle Pass Cyber Season weapons introduced in the 15.3.0 update, along with the Cyber Revolver, Rocket Hands, Cop's Club, Sniper Cyber Module, Neon Lightning, Cyber Slicer, Industrial Nailer, Particle Accelerator, Quadruple Death, Cyber Laser, Laser Rings, and the Ricochet Rifle. * This weapon is not to be confused with the Christmas Ultimatum. * This is the second mythical shotgun that got added to the game. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Wall Break Category:Themed